Skiers usually wear goggles to protect their face and eyes from the cold air or snow, or even sometimes rain. In warm weather when the falling snow is wet, or after a fall by the skier into the snow, the ski goggles tend to become covered with snow and make it difficult or impossible for the skier to see. Wiping the goggles with an ordinary skier's glove, merely smears the snow around, and leaves the surface of the goggle wet and difficult to see through. When a skier must remove a tissue or a small chamois from his pocket, it usually entails first removing the gloves, and this is a nuisance, especially when standing on a steep slope in the cold, or when lying down in the snow after a fall. Moreover, neither such a chamois or tissue does a good enough job.
In order to get rid of the snow and clean the goggles, a small squeegee is especially useful, but when it must be carried in the pocket, it presents the same problem of trying to unzip the pocket and remove it with one's gloves on or having to remove one glove first before reaching into the pocket.
Similar problems tend to confront motorcyclists, when rain or snow tends to coat their goggles or glasses and obscure their vision. Others, too, have similar problems.